The effects, on visual discrimination, of ablation of visual cortical areas 1 and 11 and of the superior colliculus in the neonatal and adult rabbit will be investigated. The studies aim to elucidate the role of the superior colliculus and of visual cortical areas in visually guided behavior, in the rabbit, and to investigate the extent to which recovery of function of visually guided behavior occurs following neonatal and adult ablations.